Miracle is Her Middle Name
by oddfurball
Summary: The Winchester brother take on a platoon of demons until things go horribly wrong until they are saved by an unexpected individual. I can't let out more than this in the summary. But do give it a read and review!


**No matter how painful the memories are, a man's salvation is himself in the end**

Sam and Dean walked into the diner knife ready and guns blazing. They knew that the entire place was infested with demons and Dean could not wait to get his blade slicing the gut of those filthy sons of bitches. Dean saw his brother slice through a few of them and he launched himself head on to fight with a group of demons thrusting the blade of Cain which felt like an extension of his hand into one, two, three, Ah hell! He lost count. When the last demon fell Dean looked at his brother and felt the power the blade gave him. He was unstoppable and he loved the sight of those demons lying limp. A victory which should be celebrated with pie because honestly fighting a horde of demons made you more hungry than usual.

"Come on, Sammy! I am hungry. Let's get out of here."

"Going somewhere, Winchesters?"

Dean inhaled a sharp breath because he knew the voice. It still rang as clear as day in his head. And when the brothers turned around, that's when the world slipped beneath them. Adam, their half-brother, stood in front of them with a menacing smile and the colour of his eyes gave away to reveal nothing but red. The colour of blood was a veil on his eyes and Dean reacted. Adam was a Knight of Hell, but how was it possible? Knights of Hell were made by Lucifer himself and since his ass went down the fire pit, Abaddon was the only Knight of Hell they encountered. Dean knew that his brother was long gone so he launched himself with the blade of Cain. That was his only choice but his blade never made an impact. When Dean opened his eyes, he was pinned on one of the pillars of the diner with a throbbing in his head which seemed to be turning into an ugly beast. Correction, it already was and so he was scrunched his eyes shut to keep the pain at bay but it only grew worse. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sammy pinned to the pillar opposite him, spurting out a huge pool of blood and that's when it happened. He groaned in pain as the memories of Hell he had so neatly tucked away came back more clearer than ever mixed with his days in purgatory making it the most horrible nightmare a man could live through. He heard the screams of the souls he tortured, saw himself rip them apart, saw his flesh being cut everyday slowly burning his insides. He was sure that this pain will never stop and that's when it did. He opened his eyes and saw himself lying on the floor with his back against the pillar, Sammy was lying opposite him slumped against the wall but thankfully not spurting out blood. When he looked towards Adam, he could not take his eyes off. The Knight of Hell was obstructed from his view by a woman in a dress; not even leather but a dark blue floral dress! Her hair was a shade of brown he thought could not exist and even though his brain was malfunctioning after the whole torture session, there was no deceiving his eyes. The woman had radiance around her, she literally freaking glowed. And what happened after that was even more astonishing. She picked up the blade of Cain lying next to one of the chairs in the diner and cut her palm and Adam stayed where he was. He tried moving, heck he even flailed his hands in desperation but he stayed there.

"You bitch! You are not going to get away with this. You kill me and a few more will appear. You cannot stop Abaddon."

"Oh Adam, I am not going to kill you. I want you to run back to your Mommy and tell her that next time she wants to play dirty, she knows where to find me."

And with that she placed her palm on Adam's forehead burning his skin and scorched a Knight of Hell with the only thing remaining of him being a huge burn on the diner floor. And Dean could swear on pie, that she radiated even more. Dean struggled on his feet and started walking towards Sammy only to be beaten by her. And that's when he saw her and man was she beautiful. The long hair, the pale but radiating skin and deep blue eyes; was that a hint of silver at the rim of her eyes?; Dean was awestruck with his mouth hanging open because he had seen women but all of them would look plain in front of her. He was so dumbfounded that he didn't even realize that she was talking to him.

"Dean, Hello? Snap out of it Winchester!" It took Dean a literal clap of her hands to come out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yea. Sammy, are you okay? Talk to me, Sammy." And with that he returned his attention to his brother. His brother did not look good. He looked too pale. Dean knew that his body could not sustain any more damage after he barely managed to live from whatever the trails had done to him.

"Sammy, wake up! Dammit, Sammy!"

"He seems to have lost a lot of blood, Dean. Adam twisted open some of his arteries so he seems to be bleeding internally too. I will fix him but we have to transfuse some blood into him. Do you know what his blood group is?"

"Yes; it's AB positive."

"Good. There is a blood bank nearby. Show them this and get some blood."

And with that she handed him an ID card from which her picture popped out against the drab background of a hospital logo. Amanda Stiles, senior surgeon in St. Elizabeth's hospital. How did a doctor kill a Knight of Hell?

"Dean, go now."

"Listen, whoever you are. My brother needs a hospital and I not so sure that I can trust you right now. So here, take your batch and let me take Sammy!"

"You will be asked too many questions in a hospital. Trust me."

And with that she touched Sam's hands. Dean could not take his eyes off of her as she began to glow and so did Sam. And after his eyes could not take in the light anymore, she stopped and Sam groaned in pain next to him. The colour of his skin came back and the shade of his lips was no longer blue.

"How did you do that? What in the name of freaking God are you?"

Amanda, that's what her ID said, looked into his eyes, the silver surrounding the blue more visible than ever. But her radiance was gone; she looked exhausted like all her energy had been given up to Sam. And that's how with laboured breaths did she answer Dean's question.

"Wow, Dad was right. You guys are dumber than what he gave you both credits for. Sam and Dean Winchester, stop ogling at me before I pop those eyes. My name is Arya Singer, Bobby Singer's daughter."

* * *

So wasn't that a fun ride? I had this concept and I just went ahead with it. Please do review and let me know whether you want to see more of Arya Singer. Because if you do, I have this whole scenario played in my head! Thank you all!


End file.
